Harry Takes Ginny to the Yule Ball
by hargin1
Summary: What if Harry had asked Ginny to go to the Yule Ball with him before Neville did? Read to find out!
1. Lessons

"Oh God, what're we going to do?" Ron moaned as he sat in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ginny, complaining about not having a date to the Yule Ball.

"I don't know mate, but I think I've got it worse than you, at least you don't _have_ to go, I _have _to go! I've got no choice! And I can't dance by myself, you know what they say, it takes two to tango. I don't think we'll be tangoing though, but still, you know what I mean." Harry said, in the same state as Ron.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Ginny said, mock pitifully, as she listened to them complain.

"Well," said Ron, wearing the same look as Hermione whenever she had a brilliant thought, but those didn't really ever happen to Ron. "I don't what you can do for me, cause you're my sister and all, so I can't take you, but you sure can do Harry here a favor, just go with him to the Ball!"

"If Harry wants me to come with him, he can ask me himself," Ginny said defiantly.

"Please Ginny, please?" begged Harry as he kneeled down in front of the armchair she was sitting in. "Will you please come with me to the Ball?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Ginny, won't you do this for me?" Harry continued as he took her hand in his and made his special puppy dog face that she could never refuse.

"Oh no, not the face!" Ginny cried as she turned her head away. Then she sneaked a look back at him. "Oh fine, I'll go with you."

"Thanks Gin, you're the best!" And with that he turned and started to make his way to the stairs that led to the boy's dorms. "Oh, wait, I can't dance."

"You can't?" asked Ginny with an incredulous look on her face. Harry shook his head. "Well then, I guess you'll have to learn. Meet me here tomorrow after classes end, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight Harry. Well, Ron, I'm off to bed, see you in the morning dear brother of mine."

"Yeah, in the morning Gin." Ron said as he headed up to bed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The end of classes the next day found Harry waiting in the common room for Ginny. Just as he looked at his watch, she appeared at the bottom of the girl's staircase dressed in a pair of jeans that hugged her curves and fit her perfectly and a snug brown tank top that complimented her eyes wonderfully. It was simple, but Harry thought she looked gorgeous.

_Whoa, _thought Harry. _Since when did I start to think like that about Ginny? Since never, that's when, and it's not going to start now._

"Ready?" Ginny asked.

"Yep," replied Harry, getting up out of the armchair he was sitting in.

"Okay, follow me." And with that she led him out of the common room to what looked like a little old classroom that no one used anymore. When they went inside however, they saw that it was brightly lit with a high ceiling and the floor was made of marble and there was a weird little gizmo that Harry didn't recognize on a small table in the corner.

"How'd you find this?" asked Harry with awe in his voice as he looked around the room.

"I asked Professor McGonagall today if we could use her classroom to practice dancing, and she told me this room would be better," Ginny explained, shrugging.

"I'm surprised, she usually doesn't do stuff like that," said Harry.

"Well, she is kind of fond of me, I'm the best at Transfiguration, and she wouldn't want you to disgrace Gryffindor and Hogwarts by stepping on my feet throughout the night now would she?"

"No, I guess not."

"Exactly."

Then Ginny waved her wand at the thing on the little table and soft music began to fill the room.

"Now, first you are going to learn how to waltz." Harry nodded. "For that you put your hand here," she took his hand and put it on her waist. "And the other one goes here," she said, taking his other hand in hers. "And now we dance."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A while later, Harry and Ginny were still dancing.

"How am I doing Gin?" Harry asked after about fifteen minutes of not stepping on Ginny's feet.

"Great, you just need to be surer of what you're doing. You're too hesitant, and that makes you slightly slower, which causes you to step on my feet." Ginny said.

"Wow, Gin, thanks. That really helps, you're really good at this you know, I'm glad I asked you to the ball."

"Thanks," Ginny mumbled quietly, suddenly very interested in her shoes to try and hide the blush she could feel rising up her cheeks. Harry smiled when he saw her turn red.

They continued to dance until Harry really got the hang of it, and that's when the fun started.

"I never realized how much fun this could be!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled Ginny back to him after a spin and a dip.

"It's really fun when you're not stepping on people's feet and can dance while socializing at the same time," said Ginny. "Oh my god!"

"What is it?" Harry asked, worried.

"It's two thirty in the morning, we've been dancing for so long!"

"And here I thought I was learning fast."

"Well, we need to get out of here and to the common room before anybody catches us."

"Okay, come on."

And with the help of Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map, they made it back to the common room safely.

"Thank God we didn't get caught," Ginny sighed as she plopped down on the couch.

"Definitely," Harry agreed as he sat down next to her.

"Well Harry, I don't know about you, but I'm pooped after all that dancing. I'm gonna head on up to bed."

"Same here."

"G'night Harry."

"G'night Ginny." Harry turned to go up the stairs.

"Hey Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah Gin?"

"I just wanted to tell you were really good tonight, and I had a lot of fun, after you stopped stepping on my feet," Ginny said as she walked over to him, smiling.

"I had fun too Gin. How could I not, with such a great teacher? So, same time same place tomorrow?" he asked.

"Ditto."

And Harry started to go up the stairs again. But then he stopped and turned back, he went back down and stopped in front of Ginny. She looked up him, confused. He just smiled.

Then, much to Ginny's surprise, he bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Night Ginny," he said again, softly.

"Night Harry," Ginny whispered, wearing a dazed but red expression.

And then they both went their own separate ways and lay in bed, each thinking about the other.

A/N: Well, there it is! I was just bored and this popped into my head, so I published it. I know it's pretty short, but you can probably expect most of the chapters to be about this long. I hope you like it!!!! I'll try to update soon. Review, review, review!!!!


	2. What Happened?

A/N: Okay, so this chapter starts off right after the last one, and it'll be Harry's and Ginny's thoughts on what happened, and then what happens after. Enjoy! Oh, and thank you so much for all the reviews I got, you made my day! Keep reviewing like that and I'll become a writing machine!

**Ginny's Thoughts**

Oh god, what just happened?

_Harry kissed you on the cheek, that's what happened!_

But, why would he do that? I mean, it's not as if likes me or anything, right?

_Maybe he does._

Oh, don't be ridiculous! Harry's known me for four years, why would he start liking me now?

_I don't know, but this is really the first you've actually communicated with him without doing something really embarrassing, right? So, now that he's getting to know the real you, maybe he realizes what a wonderful person you can be._

Well, I guess you could be right. But, still, he's only ever going to see me as Ron's little sister! And he wouldn't even have asked me to go to the ball with him if Ron hadn't suggested it!

_Well maybe if he'd known the real Ginny ahead of time, he would've asked you instead of that whore, Cho._

Yeah, maybe. But why would he kiss me on the cheek?

_There's only one explanation to that, honey, he likes you._

But then what about Cho?

_Exactly what I said, now that he really knows Ginny Weasley, maybe Cho is just another girl for him._

But why would he pick me over Cho? She's pretty, popular, and everything else a boy would want. And I'm just, well, I'm just plain old Ginny Weasley.

_Cho may be pretty and popular, but deep down, she's nothing. You, however, are a wonderful person down there. And true, you may not be as pretty as Cho, but you are quite beautiful. Look on the bright side, you're much prettier than Cho on the inside, and maybe Harry has realized that. And anyways, you don't go around sleeping with half the guys at Hogwarts._

That's true, I guess. But then does that mean Harry likes me?

_There's a very good chance he does, but I guess we'll just have to wait and find out, right?_

Yeah, right. I think I've got to talk to someone human about this. Who could I talk to?

_How about Hermione? She always helps._

Good idea, I'll talk too her tomorrow.

And then she fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Harry's Thoughts**

Oh god, what did I just do?

_You kissed Ginny on the cheek, that's what you did._

What?! Why did I do that? What was I thinking? Ron's going to Avada Kedavra me!!!!

_As for why you did that, you did it because you like her, admit it, you like Ginny Weasley. And as for Ron, I doubt he could find a better boyfriend for Ginny._

Oh shut up!! I do not like Ginny! Well, I do, but only as a friend.

_You're lying to yourself, you know you like her, and you know she likes you too. _

Ginny does not like me, we're just friends. True, she used to have a crush on me before, but that was because I was the Boy-Who-Lived. She got over that a long time ago.

_How do you know?_

Because she doesn't get all red every time I looked at her and she doesn't drop whatever she's holding when I come into the room.

_Maybe she's just gotten over her clumsiness. Does she or does she not turn as red as a tomato every time you give her a compliment?_

Well, true, but that still doesn't mean she likes me!

_Does she do that with anyone else?_

Not that I know of.

_Exactly._

Okay, so maybe there's a slight chance that Ginny likes me. But that still doesn't mean I like her!

_Oh, quit the act, you know you like her!_

I do not! I like Cho Chang, and you very well know that!

_Oh, please! You admitted yourself that Ginny has a much better personality than Cho before!_

Well, true, I did.

_And she's quite pretty too._

That's definitely true; she looked amazing in those jeans today.

_See, you do like her._

Yeah, maybe I do like her. I've got to talk to somebody besides myself about this. I know, I'll talk to Hermione about it tomorrow, she'll help!

_Sounds good._

And then he too fell in to a wonderful slumber.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning when Harry woke up, he found everyone else in his dormitory had already gone to breakfast, so he hurriedly changed and went downstairs himself. When he got down there, he wasn't surprised to see Ginny, Hermione, and Ron sitting together, eating breakfast. He made his way over to them and sat down in a seat next to Hermione, opposite Ginny.

"Good morning Ginny, Ron, Hermione," Harry greeted everyone.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione answered back.

"Morning Harry, sleep well?" Ginny inquired without looking up.

"Mmhmm," Harry replied as he stared at Ginny, making her look up at him. He smiled slightly at her when she did, and she blushed slightly and smiled back. Her blush only made him smile wider.

"Damn right, he did!" exclaimed Ron. "He wouldn't wake the bloody hell up! I tried everything!"

"Ron!" scolded Hermione. "Watch you language!"

Ron looked scandalized.

"Hey Harry, do you mind switching seats with me for a second, I need to talk to Hermione," Ginny requested politely.

"No problem," Harry replied.

When she was sitting in Harry's seat, Ginny began to talk.

"Hermione, can I talk to you before lunch today? It won't take long, and it's urgent.'

"Of course you can talk to me Ginny."

"Okay, thanks."

"Any time," said Hermione. "Guys it's time for classes to start, we'd better head to Herbology."

"Yeah, you're right. See ya later Ginny," Harry said as he, Ron, and Hermione headed outside.

"Yeah, later," said Ginny, as she made her way to Charms.

"Hey Hermione, could you give me a second during free period today? I need to talk to you about something important," Harry asked Hermione as they headed toward the greenhouses.

"Sure Harry," Hermione replied, thinking what it was that both Harry and Ginny suddenly had to talk to her.

"Thanks."

Hermione just nodded.

A/N: Well, you're going to have to wait until the next chapter for the talks with Hermione. And if review, you might just get that next chapter tomorrow! In other words, please review!


	3. Talking to Hermione

A/N: Hello, dear readers and reviewers, I'm back!!!! I hope you like this chapter and I'll post the next one very soon if you review!!!!

Harry was very vacant in class that day, which earned him many stern glances from Hermione, but thankfully none of the teachers noticed. After what seemed like forever, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way up to Gryffindor Tower for their free period. Hermione got Ron started on his essay from Professor McGonagall and then took Harry aside to ask what he had wanted to talk about.

"Well, er you see, it's just that, well," Harry stumbled.

"I don't have all day Harry. Now just take a deep breath and spit it out," Hermione advised. Harry did as she said.

"Okay," he started again. "Well, you see, I asked Ginny to go to the ball with me."

Hermione gasped. "You did?! Harry, that's wonderful!"

"Yeah, but see, I don't know how to dance, so Ginny is teaching me."

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"Well, you see, yesterday, Ginny came down wearing a simple outfit, it fit her well, but I found myself at her and thinking she was gorgeous. And then I was amazed by her throughout our lesson and I had the urge to kiss her."

"Well, did you?"

"Kind of, I kissed her on the cheek when we got back."

"Harry, she must be so happy, she's liked you forever!"

"She has?"

"Yes, and she still does!"

"Oh good, but I'm not sure if I like her or not."

"Okay, I see your problem here. Tell me what you like about her."

"Everything. She's beautiful, but not in a slutty kind of way, a cute kind of way. And when she smiles, it lights up the whole room. She's smart, funny, she can take care of herself and she let's you know that, she doesn't depend on others, but she's quick to help if anyone needs it. She's just Ginny, and she's perfect."

Hermione smiled in a knowing way. "Now tell me what you would want in a girl."

"Well, I would want her to be independent, strong, pretty, able to make me laugh, smart, but not too smart, with a great a smile."

Hermione's smile just got bigger. "Harry, you just described Ginny."

"I did?" Then he thought about it. "Yeah, I did."

"You like her Harry, and I think she has the right to know that."

"You're right, I'll tell her. But Hermione what if she doesn't like me back?"

"She does, I'm sure of it."

"How do you know?"

"Well I _am _her best friend. She talks about you all the time Harry, she thinks you're the most wonderful person ever."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Has she talked to you about what happened last night?"

"Not yet, but she said she wanted to talk to me before lunch, so I guess that's what it must be about."

"Yeah, probably. Will you tell me what she said?"

"Sure, as long as it's not _too_ personal."

"Of course."

"You and Ginny will look great together, Harry."

Harry blushed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Well, it's just about time for lunch and Ginny should be getting here soon, so I suggest you go do some work and then we'll all go down to lunch together?"

"Sounds good. Thanks a bunch Hermione."

"You're welcome Harry, and I'll be very happy when I see you know and Ginny as a couple and I'll know that I played a big part in getting you two together."

"It would never even come close to happening without you."

Hermione just smiled. "Now go get started on that essay!"

"Yes ma'am," Harry said as he went to where Ron was sitting and got his essay.

A few minutes later, Harry heard someone come through the portrait hole and looked up to see Ginny.

"Hey Gin," Harry greeted her.

"Hi Harry," Ginny answered. "Do you where Hermione is?"

"Over there in the corner," Harry said, pointing to where Hermione was sitting with a book open in front of her face.

"Thanks," Ginny said as she made her way over to Hermione.

"Anything for you Ginny," Harry whispered so she couldn't hear him.

"What was that mate?" Ron asked, looking up from his essay, thinking Harry had been talking to him.

"Nothing Ron."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, Ginny," Hermione said as Ginny sat down next to her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about Harry," Ginny said as she glanced over to where Harry was working on his essay.

"I see."

"Okay, so, well, you know how much I like him, and I was ecstatic when he asked me to go to the Yule Ball with him. I had so much fun teaching him how to dance, even though he kept stepping on my feet. It just felt so right to be in his arms. And then, he kissed me on the cheek. I'm really confused; do you think he likes me?"

"I _know _he likes you Ginny."

"How do you know?"

"Because he told me."

"He did?"

"Yes, he came to talk to me about the same thing as you, and he admitted that he really likes you Ginny."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not kidding, Ginny."

Ginny looked over at Harry again and she found him looking at her. He smiled when she looked at him, but she sent him a questioning look. He instantly knew that Hermione had told her. He slowly nodded his head to answer her unasked question. Then it was her turn to smile at him.

"Thanks Hermione, let's head down to lunch now," Ginny said, not taking her eyes off of Harry.

"Sounds good."

When they were heading out, they stopped to wait so Harry and Ron could catch up. Then they all went down to lunch together. In the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny sat next to each other, but barely said a word. They would wait until they met after classes to talk.

A/N: I expect to get a lot of reviews because I hurried to write this for all of you! Anyways, I hope you like it and please, please review!


	4. First Kiss

A/N: Hello, I got lots of reviews for the last chapter, and everyone liked it, so I decided to give you guys another one! Also, thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all so much!!!! And, I don't usually dedicate chapters, but I'm going to dedicate this one to Banana Pancake, who gave me the best review I've gotten so far and actually thought it would offend me! Also to ginevrapulliza, who has faithfully been reviewing both of my stories and she is the only one who mentioned anything about Harry and Ginny getting together in her review! Harry and Ginny 4eva!!!! Now enough of my rambling and on with the story!!

Harry was once again vacant in all the rest of his classes, his mind on Ginny. Thankfully, he only had one class and that was Charms, and Professor Flitwick was too busy with the other students to notice. Hermione even got a chance to tell Harry what Ginny told her before lunch. After three hours of Charms (or so it seemed to Harry), he finally made his way back to Gryffindor Tower where he waited anxiously for Ginny.

She came down a little while later wearing a short pink skirt with sequins on the pockets and edges, and a halter top to match with it. When she came down, she saw Harry look her up and down and his eyes widened slightly.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said meekly.

"Hey Gin, you look great," Harry responded, smiling.

"Thanks, Hermione suggested I wear it."

"Well then Hermione is brilliant."

Ginny blushed. "So I guess she told you what I said?"

"Yeah, I suppose she told you what I said, too?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah," Ginny almost whispered back.

"Ginny," Harry started as he moved closer to her. "Look at me, Ginny," Ginny looked up. "Whatever Hermione told you was true, I really like you Gin."

Ginny was now blushing as red as a tomato. "I like you too Harry."

Harry smiled. "Okay, so how about we go practice now?"

"Sure," Ginny said, also smiling.

As they started walking, Harry took her hand in his and held it, Ginny smiled shyly at this.

When they got in the room, they started to waltz again, except this time Harry held Ginny closer than necessary and there was almost no daylight between them, to which Ginny didn't object.

Harry was doing very good today. He didn't step on Ginny's feet at all. And they stepped easily to the music.

"Wow, Harry you're really good," Ginny commented.

"All thanks to you," Harry said. Ginny smiled up at him. They continued to look into each other's eyes. After a little while, Harry stopped dancing and just looked at her. Then he put his hand on the back of her head and bent down to kiss her. The kiss was sweet, and Harry was surprised to see how passionate it was.

Ginny was surprised at first, but then leaned into him as he tilted her head back to deepen the kiss. She willingly obliged. When air became a necessity, they broke apart, panting heavily.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice was soft and vulnerable.

"Ginny, I think we need to talk," Harry said. Ginny nodded.

"Should we go back to the common room?"

"I think so," Harry held out his hand for her, which she took.

"Let's go." And they headed off to the common in silence.

When they got there, Harry led Ginny to a love seat in a secluded area where they wouldn't be overheard.

"Ginny," Harry started talking. "Like I said before, I really like you and," he paused and took a deep breath. "I would like to take you to the Ball as more than just friends. So, Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Harry, I would love to!" Ginny cried as she flung her arms around his neck.

Harry smiled and hugged her back as she buried her face in his neck.

"I'm glad," Harry mumbled against her hair.

"Harry," Ginny said as she pulled back slightly, her arms still around him. "I've liked you for so long, but you never thought of me as more than Ron's little sister, but I'm really happy to have you as my boyfriend now."

"Ginny, I never saw you as just Ron's little sister, you always your own person to me, a person I grew to like very much."

Ginny smiled her beautiful smile.

"And I love it when you smile that way, it takes my breath away, it's so amazing."

Ginny blushed.

"I can't even tell you how cute you look when you blush."

Ginny hid her face in his shoulder at this, which him chuckle softly and stroke her hair.

"And your hair, it's absolutely magnificent! Overall Ginny, you are utterly stunning."

"You really think I'm that good-looking?" Ginny asked.

"I think you're gorgeous."

Ginny smiled as she leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"I'm going to go to sleep now Harry, I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow," Ginny said as she got up and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Harry said absently as he looked at Ginny. She smiled at him one last time before heading up to her dormitory. On her way there, she stopped by the 4th year girls' dorms; Hermione deserved to know what happened. Ginny needed someone to talk to anyways, so she knocked lightly on the door and opened it when she heard Hermione say come in.

"Oh, Ginny it's you. So how'd it go?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"It was . . . amazing, just amazing," Ginny said in a dreamy voice that would've made even Luna proud.

"Did he kiss you?"

Ginny nodded.

"How was it?!"

"I told you, it was amazing."

"What else happened?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend and to go to the ball as more than just friends."

"Oh Ginny, that's fantastic! You've always wanted this!"

"Yeah, I have, and now that I've got it, it's better than I'd ever imagined."

"I'm so happy for you!" Hermione practically screeched as she got up hugged Ginny tightly.

"Thanks, I'm going to go to bed now, I'm tired," said Ginny.

"Okay, goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight Hermione."

Ginny went up into her dormitory and got out her picture of Harry that she kept under her pillow and gazed at it for a long time, realizing that everything she had ever wished for had now come true.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry, meanwhile, still sat in the common room, also mulling over what had happened in his head.

_Well, _he thought, _whatever happened was good, that's for sure, I know I really like Ginny and I couldn't have a better girlfriend. Now, what are we going to do about Ron and the rest of her brothers? They'd probably kill me!_

And with that he headed up to bed. His last thought before he fell asleep was: _today was the happiest day of my life._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny, lying in bed was also think on much the same lines as Harry.

_Oh god, what're we going to do about my brothers, they'll hex Harry in to the next century! No, I won't let them do that, never, they won't get close enough to talk to my Harry, let alone hurt him!_

Her last thought before she went to sleep was also:_ today was the happiest day of my life. _

A/N: Well, there you go! They're together now! I hope you like it! Please review! I'll love you for ever and ever if you do!!!! I mean it!! The more you review, the faster you get the next chapter!!


	5. I love You

A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update in so long, it's just that we went on an unexpected vacation, and I haven't gotten any time, again, I'm so sorry!!!! I hope this chapter makes up for it!!!!

When Harry got up the next morning, he felt very happy, but that happiness soon started to fade as he thought of what he was going to do today. This was the day he would have to talk to Ginny's brothers.

With a sigh he got up and went to change.

Meanwhile, Ginny was lying in bed thinking.

_Okay, so, I know Harry is going to try to talk to my brothers today. I also know that they are going to beat the pulp out of him. What can I do to stop him? I know, I'll just keep him so busy he won't have a chance to talk to any of them! You're brilliant Ginny! Wait a second; it's going to be hard considering he has all of his classes with one of my brothers. Oh, well, we'll just wait and see what happens._

Then she got up and went to change before going down to the common room. When she got down there, she saw that Harry was there, but luckily none of her brothers were up yet. He was sitting with his back to her, so she decided to sneak up on him.

Ginny went up to Harry from behind, and put both of her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" she whispered in his ear in his ear, smiling. She saw Harry's cheeks turn up and knew that he was smiling too. But then his expression became serious, almost innocent.

"Oh, I don't know," Harry started. "Could it be the lovely Miss Parkinson come to surprise me?"

Ginny giggled. "No, I don't think so. I'll give you two more chances."

"Hmm…, what about Loony Lovegood from Ravenclaw?"

"No, and don't call her that, she's my friend."

"Oh, I'm so very sorry. But I at last know who it is."

"Who?" Ginny whispered again.

"Who else but my new girlfriend. The lovely, attractive, magnificent Ginny Weasley."

"You're right," Ginny continued to whisper in his ear, now giggling happily. Harry took her hands off of his eyes and used them to guide her around the back of the chair he was sitting in and then pulled her onto his lap. Ginny gasped and looked at him with shocked eyes.

"What?" Harry said with a mock confused expression.

Ginny giggled again. "Nothing," she said before leaning into him and laying her head on his chest.

Harry sighed happily as he put his arms around her. "Comfortable?"

"Very," Ginny replied contentedly as she put hers arms around his neck.

"I missed you."

"But we haven't even been apart for ten hours yet."

"Mmm, but I still missed you."

"I missed you too."

Harry smiled and nuzzled her cheek. Ginny smiled too.

"Ginny, I just realized something," Harry said in a shocked, almost scared voice.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny said as she looked up and put one hand on Harry's cheek, her voice laced with worry.

Harry's face suddenly broke into a huge smile and he took the hand that was on his cheek and kissed her palm.

"You haven't given me a kiss this morning yet."

Ginny blushed. "And since when was it decided that you would get a kiss every morning?"

"Since now," Harry said, turning Ginny's head so she would look at him.

"Well, I don't agree," Ginny said as she tried to get up put of Harry's lap, but his arms kept her in place and as if that wasn't enough, he brought his legs up around her too, forcing her to curl up into a ball and come closer to him. He smirked down at her as she glared at him.

"Harryyyyy…," Ginny said in a low, almost threatening voice.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry whispered, bringing his head down to her level so that their faces were barely two inches apart.

"Um, er, I, um," Ginny stumbled, breathless, her mind in pieces at having his face so close, yet wanting nothing more than to grab it and snog him senseless.

"Go on," Harry urged while putting one of his arms behind her neck and bringing her even closer.

"N-n-n-nothing," Ginny managed to stutter out. Harry smiled.

"Breathe Ginny, don't forget to breathe."

Ginny took a deep breath.

"OY!!!! JUST WHAT IS GOING ON THERE?"

Ginny practically leaped out of Harry arms when she heard Ron's voice. Harry had also jumped out of his seat at the same time.

"Ron," Harry started. "It's not what you think; Ginny and I were just-"

"WHAT? SHAGGING EACH OTHER?"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!!!! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH HARRY!!!!" Ginny stepped in, sounding so much like Mrs.Weasley that Harry actually looked around the room for her until he realized it was Ginny. "AFTER ALL HE'S DONE FOR YOU?"

"Whoa guys, calm down, let's talk about this without having the whole country hear," Harry said, anxious to avoid a shouting match, while holding Ginny back as she tried to lunge at Ron. "Ginny, sit down or I'll never talk to you again."

Ginny gasped, and then looked at Harry with a hurt expression.

"Ginny, I didn't mean to hurt you, just can we please talk about this calmly?" Harry said quickly, not wanting to hurt Ginny's feelings.

"Okay," Ginny said with a small sigh. She went to go sit on a nearby sofa.

"Ron, please try not to rip my head off before I get a chance to explain," Harry said as he cautiously approached Ron.

"Well, you better hurry, I don't know how much longer I can control myself," Ron said in a hiss that was somehow worse than the shouting.

"Ron, just shut your trap and sit down!" Ginny ordered.

"Ginnyyyy…" Harry warned as he and Ron walked over to where she was sitting.

"Sorry Harry," Ginny said, hanging her head in shame.

"It's okay," Harry said with a smile and put his arm around her, but then he abruptly pulled it away after seeing the look Ron gave the two of them.

"So, who's going to explain?" Ron asked, his voice still fuming.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"I will, I guess," Harry said.

"Then start already," Ron snapped.

"Calm down Ron, you're lucky Harry even cares enough to give you an explanation, I know I wouldn't bother!" Ginny snapped back.

"Oh shut up, will you?" Ron said with a sneer.

"Ron! Don't talk to her like that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Ron, look. Was it or was it not you who suggested I take Ginny to the Yule Ball?"

Ron nodded. "But only because there was no one else."

"Yeah," Harry sighed, looking down at Ginny with an expression that clearly said 'forgive me.' "As a last resort."

Ginny smiled and rested her hand on Harry's cheek. "It's okay."

Harry smiled back at her. "Thanks."

"Hello, I'm still here you know," Ron said, his voice calmer now.

"Yeah, well anyways, you see, I didn't really know Ginny back then. If I had though, I know she would be the first girl I would come to after I'd heard about the dance."

"But, I thought you liked Cho," Ron said, confused.

"You're exactly right, I _liked _Cho, as in past tense, I like Ginny now, and I like her much more," Harry said as he turned to smile at Ginny. She smiled back at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I see," said Ron, looking at the two of them. "Ginny? How do you feel about this?"

"Ron, I think you know how I feel about this. I've liked Harry since I was old enough to talk. But at that time, I liked the Boy-Who-Lived. But ever since I got to know him, ever since he saved my life two years ago down in the chamber, I started liking Harry for who he is, not because he was some hero, but because he was a caring, brave, and wonderful person. So, how do I feel about this Ron? That depends. Do you mean how do I feel about being Harry's girlfriend? I feel absolutely ecstatic, there's no way to describe to you how happy I am. And if you mean how do I feel about Harry. Then, that's pretty simple, I love him."

"What?" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Yes," Ginny said as she looked at Harry. "I completely understand if you don't feel the same, but I think you should know that I love you with all my heart and more and I definitely wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you." Ginny blushed and looked down after she finished talking.

"Hey, Gin," Harry said as he put one finger under Ginny's chin and tilted her head back so he could look into her eyes. "I love you too."

"You what?" This time Ginny joined Ron instead of Harry.

"Yep, I admitted it, I love Ginevra Molly Weasley, I am in totally, unbelievably in love with her."

"Oh Harry," Ginny said as a few tears escaped her eyes. Harry softly kissed them away before holding Ginny tightly in his arms.

Ron was watching quietly this whole time and finally smiled at Harry, letting him silently know that he trusted him with Ginny and knew that he would never hurt her. Harry smiled back at Ron and held Ginny even closer to him. After a minutes of staying like that, Ginny lifted her head to look at Harry. He noticed her eyes were still brimming with tears.

"Hey, that's enough crying, now show me one of your wonderful smiles, come on, you can do it," Harry urged, smiling, and finally he got Ginny to smile. "There we go."

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Ginny."

"Really Harry?"

"Of course Ginny."

Ginny smiled and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

"I finally got that kiss I've been asking for."

A/N: So, how do you like? Too cheesy? Too mushy? Too rushed? Too slow? Too perfect? Ha! I'm so self-obsessed! Anyways, I'd really like to know what you think of it, it's longest chapter yet!!!! Please review, and I promise I'll update sooner this time.


	6. The Egg?

A/N: Ooooh, I've been notty, no presents for me!!!! I'm really, really sorry I didn't update in so long, but I went away again!! And now that school's started, I have sooo… much homework!!!! It's killer!! Forgive and forget? I'm begging you. At least for the sake of the story. Anyways, maybe I've been too bad to deserve forgiveness. On with the story!!

The days after Harry and Ginny told each other they love them passed in a blur, a blur of romance and love. Before they knew it, there was only a bit more than a month left before the second task of the Triwizard Tournament.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were sitting outside. They trio were sitting with their backs to a tree and Ginny was wedged in between Harry's legs, leaning against him. Both of them were reading a book in that Ginny held. Ron constantly looked up from his "homework" to glower at the two of them, but they hardly noticed. Suddenly, Hermione looked up from the foot long essay she was writing for Snape.

"Harry," she said.

Harry didn't notice her calling him as he was currently smiled crookedly at Ginny and talking to her.

"Harry!" Hermione said again, louder this time.

"Wha?" Harry said as he looked up at Hermione over Ginny's head. "Oh, sorry."

Hermione laughed lightly.

"It's okay, but did you ever figure out that egg you got from the first task?"

Harry looked flustered. It didn't help that suddenly Ron and Ginny were looking at him too, and Ginny was giving him a strange look.

"Oh, um, that," Harry started. "Yeah, I, uh, did that a while ago."

"You did?" Hermione and Ron both said, seeing as he hadn't told either of them about anything. But Ginny continued to look at him in that strange way.

"Yeah."

"How come you didn't tell us anything?"

"Well, I, uh, only figured it out a few days ago, and I was looking for the right moment to tell you guys."

"Oh, okay. So when are you going to tell us?"

"Well I can't do it now, someone might hear me. I'll do it when we get back to the common room, okay?"

"Okay, sounds good." Hermione turned back to her essay and Ron to glowering at his piece of parchment.

Harry turned back around to Ginny and saw that same strange glare, it seemed slightly accusing to him now.

"What?" asked Harry, feeling slightly self-defensive.

"You didn't actually do it did you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I can tell when you're lying, Harry Potter," Ginny continued to look at him intensely for a few seconds until he cracked.

"Oh okay, you got me," Harry said guiltily. "I haven't actually figured it out."

"Well, you better think up something if you're going to tell Ron and Hermione in the common room."

"Ugh, I know. I've dug my own grave, haven't I?"

"Yes you have, but maybe I can help you fill it up."

"Would you do that for me Gin? Would you really?" Harry put his hand on Ginny's cheek.

Ginny smiled.

"Of course I would Harry, I would do anything for you." Ginny held his face in her hands.

"I love you Gin."

"I love you too Harry."

Harry planted a soft and lingering kiss on Ginny's lips. She smiled up at him and he smiled back, kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"How many times have I told you not to do anything like that in front of me!!!!!" Ron burst out.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "You can't time love, it just happens."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Um, you guys," Ginny started. "Harry and I are going to head inside and start working on some ah homework. We'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye Ginny, bye Harry." Hermione said.

Ron just glared at the two of them.

"Bye Hermione," Harry replied.

"Bye Hermione, bye _Ron_," Ginny emphasized Ron's name.

Ron just grunted.

Ginny looked like she was going to say something witty, but Harry put his arm around her waist and dragged her off backwards before she could.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"We've got work to do, remember? We can't stand around and make snappy comebacks at each other."

"Oh right, I forgot, sorry. Well, at least you're making sure you're getting it done. I'm proud of you Harry."

"Mmmmm, I love you Gin," Harry said, moving closer to Ginny and backing her up against the wall. "Have I told you that?"

"Many times today, and the day before, and the day before that, and all the days before that," Ginny said, her voice getting huskier.

Harry moved even closer, pushing up against her. He leaned down and kissed Ginny softly, longingly. Ginny's hands went through his hair and got tangled somewhere in between. Harry's hands, which had been stroking Ginny's face, moved down to her sides, and own slowly to her waist and then to her hips and rested there, not quite daring to go any farther.

A small moan escaped Ginny's throat as Harry left her mouth and started trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck.

"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron thundered.

Giving a small yelp, Ginny quickly jumped in front of Harry and held her arms out to protect him, knowing none of her brothers would ever dare raise their hand on her.

"MOVE GINNY!"

"No! I won't let you hurt him! He didn't do anything!"

"WHADDYA MEAN 'HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING'?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! YOU DID NOT SEE WHAT I JUST SAW!!!!"

"I love him Ron, and he loves me! He has every right to do anything he wants with me! I know he would never do anything to hurt me!" Ginny cried, turning around to wrap her arms around Harry and tuck her face into his chest. Harry instantly held her tightly in his arms.

"I love you Gin," he whispered in her ear and felt her smile as she always did whenever he said that to her.

Ginny turned her head so she could see Ron.

"See Ron? Do you honestly think Harry could ever do anything to me except love me and make me feel like the luckiest girl in the whole damn world?"

"I love you soooooo… much Gin, you would never believe how much I love you," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear again.

"He … He loves me, and I still can't believe it," Ginny said, tears coming to her eyes. Harry held her tighter in his arms, kissing the top of her head. A few tears came out of Ginny's eyes and she let out a little sob.

"Shhhhhh… It's okay Ginny, I love you," Harry said softly as he held Ginny to him as tight as he could without hurting her. Ginny sobbed harder and her knees buckled, she would've fallen to the ground if Harry hadn't been supporting her. "Gin, love, you're making me worried. What's wrong?" Harry pulled her back, held her face in his hands and gently stroked it.

"N-n-n-no-nothing," Ginny stumbled, looking away, trying to regain control of herself.

"Ginny, no one cries if nothing's wrong," Harry said as he said turned Ginny's head to face him. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"It's-It's just, I-I n-never thought anyone could love me so much, especially you," Ginny managed to get out, more tears falling down her face.

Harry sighed and held her in his arms tight again. He kept her like that as they talked.

"Why? Why would you think I won't love you? You're the most lovable person I've ever met Gin, how could I not love you?"

"I-I-I don't know, but I mean, I'm just Ginny Weasley and you're th-the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Oh Ginny, you don't actually believe that do you? I know that's what you thought before, before you met me. Don't you know I'm different? I'm not some hero who goes around saving people's lives."

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes.

"You're my hero Harry, you've always been my hero, and you always will be. You saved my life Harry, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Harry gasped and her mouth with his hand.

"Don't ever say that Ginny, don't you ever say that," Harry said as he pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her, some of his own tears falling out of his eyes. "Never ever… Don't you ever even dare say that Ginevra Molly Weasley…I almost didn't get there in time."

"But you did, you did get there in time by risking your life for mine. If that doesn't make a hero Harry then what does? You, Harry James Potter are the biggest hero I've ever met, and I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you too Gin, I love you too."

A/N: Well, Harry and Ginny obviously didn't get much work done, let's see if they accomplish anything in the next chapter. Which I promise you will get very soon!!!! Please review!!!!!


End file.
